catch a deer
by gabriel.x0
Summary: by chance silver haired jounin finds a new method to submit his awfully written report. if it worked once, it should work again. and again...
1. Chapter 1

-u (early morning) u-

It was very quiet, just because there was no one inside. But the shifts in the mission room were 24 7, there always had to be somebody, even at 5 in the morning. Kakashi came in and set on the table, deciding to wait.

He was there for 15 minutes already when the front door opened with a loud 'thum!' and the person on duty came in. It was a chuunin, infamous for his furious temper. Kakashi sighed, thinking about the poor state of his awfully written report, inwardly regretting he came here at all and preparing for notations and yells.

Unexpectedly, chuunin came directly to him and pecked his temple.

"Hi dear" murmured Iruka, throwing his bag to the corner and sitting at his desk tiredly, his eyelids half closed.

"Well… hi?" said Kakashi, not sure how to react at such familiarly greeting.

Iruka stretched himself and smiled in Kakashi's direction sheepishly.

"So sleepy today, had to correct a big pile of essays last night and it continued till one in the morning" Iruka signed, stood up and started to arrange things on his desk. "I guess I'll give my soul for a cup of strong hot black coffee now!"

Kakashi stood up and turned around to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" muttered Iruka, still busy with his desk.

"I'll be back!" spit Kakashi, disappearing in the doorframe.

He was back in five minutes. As he came in, Iruka slept by the table with his head rested on his hands.

"Here is your coffee!" said Kakashi loud.

Iruka raised his head and stared at the cup, placed before his nose. He inhaled aroma and smiled.

"Thank you dear, you saved my life!" Iruka took the cup into his hands and seeped the coffee.

"So now I own your soul" grinned Kakashi.

"Mm?" under the effect of coffee Iruka started to wake up. He raised his head and focused his gaze on a person he was talking with.

Kakashi observed the amazed and stunned expression on Iruka's face with a secret delight.

"You said you'll give your soul for a cup of coffee" said Kakashi calmly. "Can I have it now, please?"

Iruka choked and stared at Kakashi.

"Hatake-san…"

"You called me 'dear' just a while ago, you know" laughed Kakashi.

"I called you a 'deer'?" didn't understand Iruka.

"Not a 'deer', but 'dear'!" pointed Kakashi.

Iruka put the cup at the table and rubbed his forehead.

"Well, sorry, I thought you were Genma or Izumo or Kotetsu or…"

Kakashi smirked and waved his hand.

"Whatever," he said, "now when I own your soul, I can give you my report with my own soul in peace" he handed Iruka a piece of dirty crumpled paper with unintelligible signs on it. "It looks great, doesn't it?"

Iruka sighed.

"You can be such a kid sometimes, Hatake-san" he shook his head, glaring at Kakashi's report disapprovingly.

"Maa, don't be so official now, Iruka-sensei!" smirked Kakashi.

"One more word and I'll call you a 'deer' for the rest of my life, get it?" barked Iruka. He thought about pretty big variety of other torturous methods to make a standard jounin know his place. Only that Kakashi was not a standard jounin. Iruka's gaze fell on the coffee-cup and he softened.

"Okay," continued Iruka after hesitating a little, "I'm taking your report for today. But only this time! Thank you for your hard work, Hatake-san. And for coffee" added he, giving Kakashi a smile.

Kakashi smiled back at him.

"You are welcome" he said and headed to the exit.

Already at the door, Kakashi turned around.

"I'm glad you are as corrupt as any other person" he leered at Iruka. "I should use this more often I think!"

With that Kakashi went away, leaving Iruka alone with a cup full of steaming coffee and his head full of uneasy thoughts.

-u (one week later) u-

When Genma came in, Iruka was at his desk, staring into the air absentmindedly.

"Hi there" said Genma and came closer. His gaze fell to the half-eaten bar of chocolate near Iruka. Genma smirked, helping himself to the piece of chocolate.

"I see Hatake was here again" nodded Genma, waving his hand in front of Iruka's head and making him focused. "How did he excuse himself this time?"

Iruka shook his head.

"He said that chocolate is good for my brain" he rested his chin at his palm and stared at Genma pleadingly. "Anyway, I feel so corrupt, it's awful!"

Genma shrugged and took another piece of chocolate.

"I'd not if I were you" he said, heading to his desk to make it ready for his shift.

Iruka signed.

"I'm thinking about abandoning the morning shifts. May be I have to ask Hokage for a change in my schedule".

"You'd better not" said Genma, frowning.

"Why not?" asked Iruka, already knowing the answer.

"Because there's no other idiot who is able to do those awful morning shifts!" said Genma. "And besides – if you think Hatake'll stop coming to you, you are very naïve" he rolled his eyes dreamily. "I imagine what happens if he'll come, caring chocolate or flowers, to our mission room in the middle of the day or in the evening with all those shinobi around…"

"Oh shut up, Genma, he won't do it!" cried Iruka unsure.

"Oh yes, he would!" speculated Genma. "He'll come directly to your desk and…"

Iruka jumped to his legs and slapped his palm on the desk loudly.

"Stop it Genma!" he shouted, noticing some shinobi entering the door.

"And you stop thinking about Hatake or you'll be late to Academy" pointed Genma.

Iruka blinked and checked the time.

"Shit!" he muttered, forgetting the fight and hurrying to his class.


	2. Chapter 2

-u (next morning) u-

There was a knock at Iruka's door.

"Who's there?" barked Iruka, opening the door.

"Sorry to disturb you" said Kakashi, smiling at him sheepishly. "But I just needed to…" he paused.

"You needed to what?" asked Iruka angrily, rubbing his eyes. It was three in the morning and the next day was his day off, so he had a reason to be angry.

Kakashi gave him a piece of paper with huge bloody-red drops on it.

"… to give you my report" said he, falling to his knees, report still handed in Iruka's direction.

Iruka ignored the report and went down to the floor.

"Where are you injured?" he asked, observing the upper corps with the careful attention. "I'll take you to the hospital".

"No, please, no hospital…" whined Kakashi. "It's not dangerous. Don't take me there".

Iruka signed and made an attempt to help Kakashi to stand up.

"Okay, no hospital. But you have to tell me where you are injured".

"It's my spine" said Kakashi, leaning at Iruka's shoulder. "Nothing awful – I have a blood loss because the cut is deep and I couldn't make a bandage".

Iruka lead him into his bathroom, washed and disinfected the wound and made a fest bandage. After he was done, he set on the floor near Kakashi and looked at him.

"You look not good at all" said Iruka, pushing the long silver hair away from Kakashi's face. "You are even paler then ever, I'd better take you to the hospital".

"Look, I hate hospitals! I should probably go home now. Thank you for taking care of me, Iruka" Kakashi made an effort to stand up, but failed to do it without support.

Iruka shook his head and smiled at Kakashi warmly.

"In this case you are going not further then my bed" he said.

Kakashi smiled back at him.

"That sounds great! It's a pity I get there in such a state" he shuddered and winced as Iruka helped him to his feet and lead him into the bedroom. After Kakashi got into bed and was covered with a warm blanket, he was asleep in an instant.

Iruka signed and crawled to the other side of his huge bed, covering himself with extra blanket. It took him also only a moment to fall asleep, but suddenly there was a knock at the door again and it seemed that he didn't sleep at all, though it was already bright outside. He covered his head with a pillow and growled that maybe he had a little right to rest in his day off. Then he felt a movement on his side; it made him surprised and he raised his head.

"I'll get it" said Kakashi. He stood up and went to the door, leaning at every wall he could reach, his legs trembling. Iruka growled at this sight and covered his head with a pillow again.

There was Genma at the door. And he was rather shocked to see half-naked Kakashi instead of usual Iruka.

"Kakashi, what the hell, were you sleeping here?" asked Genma suspiciously.

"I guess I did. Why?" muttered Kakashi, trying to focus, his head spinning.

"Well, sorry to disturb, but Iruka asked for these scrolls" Genma gave Kakashi a heap of scrolls and waved to him merrily. "Have a nice time, guys!" he winked before disappearing from the porch.

Kakashi closed the door, concentrating on the scrolls, which wanted to fall over from all sides. Failing to balance them, he found himself on the floor, scrolls around him and Iruka leaning to his face, calling his name.

The last thing he felt were Iruka's hands on his body, lifting him up and taking him back to bed.

-u (at the same moment) u-

Genma went fast along the busy street, noticing almost nothing around him. He was totally swallowed by the thoughts about Kakashi sleeping at Iruka's place. Weighing pros and contras, he shook his head disapprovingly, when suddenly collapsed into something wild and weird. He raised his eyes from the ground and saw Naruto's very spirited face before him. Genma sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me you are hurrying to visit Iruka" he growled.

A little bit shocked, Naruto blinked at Genma, but then smiled brightly.

"For sure I am! Today is Iruka-sensei's day-off, so we go to eat ramen!"

Genma smirked.

"You'd better take your time and slow down" he said.

Naruto frowned.

"Why is that?" he asked suspiciously.

"Just a good advice" laughed Genma bitterly. "You'd better slow down and bring ramen with you to Iruka's place. And don't forget to buy an extra bowl, because he's not alone!" added Genma sarcastically and went further down the street, deciding who of his friends is worthy enough to hear his news first.

Naruto looked at Genma's back stunningly, deciding what to do with this sudden information. Thinking that buying ramen and bringing it home wouldn't hurt anyway and extra bowl is always good, he decided to take his time and do everything properly. So in three hours he stood on Iruka's porch, pounding at the door.

Iruka, opened the door and froze seeing Naruto with the bag.

"Hallo, Iruka-sensei, I brought us ramen!" said Naruto and smiled, coming in.

"Oh, yes. Right" murmured Iruka, letting him in and closing the door. "Ramen…"

Naruto frowned at him.

"You haven't forgotten; have you, Iruka-sensei?"

"No, of course not!" smiled Iruka, petting Naruto's wild hair. "I just didn't suspect you to come so early. Wait a bit, I'll only wake Kakashi up" said he and went to the bedroom.

"It's not early, it's almost noon! Kakashi-sensei is here?" asked Naruto. "That's great! I brought an extra bowl!" added he, heading to the kitchen. Through the door he heard some unintelligible noises and cries.

"… look, a deer is talking!" shouted Iruka angrily. Naruto shuddered.

"You're a deer yourself!" answered Kakashi's voice in a pained hiss.

Naruto was surprised, but said nothing, concentrating on arranging bowls full of delicious ramen at the table.

"So, why exactly are you here, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto when they all were finally seated around the table.

Kakashi signed.

"That's a good question, Naruto. I'm afraid your sensei's holding me as a host, I should really be at home right now…" he muttered slowly, rubbing his shoulder.

"Stop arguing, Kakashi! You are injured and you are either going back and sleep in my bed, or I take you to the hospital" pointed Iruka furiously.

"Maa, Iruka, you can't be serious" whined Kakashi.

"Everything Iruka-sensei says, he means only for good!" cried Naruto enthusiastically. "Though I don't understand how you sleeping in his bed can be meant for good" added he thoughtfully.

Kakashi smirked fondly under his mask, hoping Iruka was not aware of this action.

"For sure I can understand that" said he, almost managing to sound innocently.

Iruka threw him a wondering glance. His eyes narrowed suspiciously and he rolled them to the ceiling.

"Kakashi, you are sick, you know?" he pointed.

"Yep, and you like to be mother-hen!" threw Kakashi back.

"Here comes the talking deer again!" commented Iruka sarcastically.

It was Naruto's turn to laugh and roll his eyes.

"You have quiet a zoo here I see!" he said. "But I must go now, I have to meet Lee for a training session!" he added, slurping the last drops of ramen from his bowl and jumping away to the door. "Bye Iruka-sensei, bye Kakashi-sensei!" he shouted, waving his hand simultaneously and was gone.

Iruka looked at Kakashi, smiling brightly Naruto-style.

Kakashi blinked and then laughed loudly.

"You are something, for sure" said he.

"Shut up, you, deer" muttered Iruka, smiling back.


	3. Chapter 3

-u (in a week) u-

Kakashi came to the mission room and put a steaming cup of coffee at Iruka's desk.

"Yo!" he said, greeting Izumo.

"Hallo, Kakashi. How was the mission?" asked Izumo, collecting his things and preparing to leave, because his shift was over just 10 minutes ago.

Kakashi winced.

"It felt like rather long this time" said he, getting a sit on the table.

"What happened to your feet?" Izumo was passing by Kakashi when he noticed his bare and scratched feet.

Kakashi winced again.

"That rough nin managed to be very plastic, you know. When I got to him, we had a very nice and colorful war-dance together. I cut his throat, but he cut my left shoe simultaneously".

"I see it was a real fun" smiled Izumo.

"It really was" nodded Kakashi.

Suddenly, the front door flew open with loud 'thum!' and Iruka came in. He was as sleepy as ever in the early morning. Before either of the men could say something, he came directly to them and pecked first Izumo's cheek, then Kakashi's.

"Hi dears" murmured Iruka.

"Hi, weasel" murmured Kakashi in response, smiling.

Iruka didn't notice a tease and continued his way to his desk.

Izumo laughed, then yawned and waved Kakashi goodbye.

"I'm going to check Kotetsu; he has a gate-duty today".

"Don't let him fell asleep" Kakashi smirked.

"Of course I won't!" winked Izumo, disappearing in the doorframe, "try and wake Iruka up!"

"I can do that" whispered Kakashi as if convincing himself.

He concentrated attention on Iruka, watching as he, still sleepy, arranged things on the table. Iruka sniffed around, noting the coffee-aroma, and finally caught the coffee-cup with both hands. After making a pair of refreshing seeps, Iruka's gaze focused on the single figure present in the room.

"Kakashi?" he asked, frowning. "You came back or am I still sleeping?"

Kakashi shrugged, smiling brightly under his mask.

Iruka carefully put the cup back at the table and came closer to Kakashi.

"I insist you stop kissing everybody in the morning" declared Kakashi seriously. "And stop calling everybody 'dear'" added he.

"You are so dominative! Now I know I'm not sleeping!" said Iruka, smirking at him.

Kakashi caught his hand and pulled Iruka into a hug.

"Want me to prove to you that you are really not?" he murmured in Iruka's ear.

Iruka hid his face in the curve of Kakashi's neck.

"I thought about you… missed you!" he said simply.

"I missed you too" echoed Kakashi, striking Iruka's hair.

"When did I get so obsessed with you?" asked Iruka seriously.

Kakashi shrugged, smiling sheepishly and cursing himself for doing such a stupid thing.

Iruka looked down and noticed blood drops on the floor.

"Are you injured? What happened to your feet?"

"Maa, I lost my shoes on the road of life…" Kakashi inhaled Iruka's scent, wishing this moment could last forever. But there were no such a chance for him, because the door was opened and Genma came in.

"I thought it's a mission room, not a lover's nest!" barked he.

Iruka blushed and turned his head to Genma.

"Are you jealous or something?" asked Kakashi.

Genma said nothing, just smirked evilly.

"Genma, Kakashi is injured, I need you to take my shift here" said Iruka.

"At half past five in the morning? I just came from a mission! For the sake of what?" Genma asked, rolling his eyes. "C'mon, give me a real reason!"

Iruka and Kakashi watched him silently.

"You know you owe me" said Iruka strictly, tightening his grip on Kakashi's hand.

Genma rolled his eyes again and waved his hand at the door.

"Get out!" he laughed, heading to take a place at Iruka's desk.

"Can you walk?" asked Iruka, looking at Kakashi's feet worriedly.

"You should carry him!" said Genma cheerfully. "It'll be very conceptual!"

Iruka turned to Genma.

"I could never imagine you know some intelligent words while being so completely shameless and clumsy!" he yelled furiously. Suddenly he felt two strong arms on his waist as he was pulled to Kakashi's chest.

"Thanks for your generosity, Genma. Of course Iruka didn't mean to insult you" said Kakashi. His hands made some slow motioned signs in front of Iruka's stomach and both of them disappeared in a puff of a smoke. The last thing Iruka saw in mission room was Genma's grinning face.

-u (Iruka's place) u-

"He thinks we are having an affair, doesn't he?" half-asked half-stated Iruka while making the tea. "He was grinning at me, you know?"

Kakashi looked at his freshly bandaged feet, then raised his eye to Iruka and grinned too, though it wasn't so noticeable thru the mask.

"And what do you think we are having?" he asked.

"Whatever it is, I don't like to think of it as of an 'affair'!" pouted Iruka, giving Kakashi a tea-cup.

Kakashi laughed and took the cup.

"Right. You probably have to say what you want it to be and then we go and announce it to the village" nodded Kakashi, shifting a bit to give Iruka place on the coach. "Because every little gossip-thing Genma knows, or even just thinks he knows, the entire village is aware of almost in no time!"

Kakashi lifted his hand to the back of the coach to let Iruka rest his head on his shoulder.

"Then they must be thinking awful things…" said Iruka, placing himself comfortably.

"They must be thinking I'm your boyfriend, is it an awful thing?" asked Kakashi.

Iruka shook his head.

"I guess it's not that bad!" he said. "But somehow it's not true" he smiled.

Kakashi signed.

"You are right, it's probably not true".

They set in heavy silence for a while. Abruptly, Iruka turned his face to Kakashi and poked him in the guts.

"Stop it!" he cried insulted.

"What? I do nothing wrong" said Kakashi innocently.

"You are laughing!" pointed Iruka.

"Am I?"

"Yes you are! I can feel it!" Iruka's palm slid down along Kakashi's trembling with laughter corpse.

"No, don't do it, it tickles!" whined Kakashi, squirming.

Iruka grinned and raised both hands.

"So you are afraid of being tickled" he said, slowly guiding his hands to Kakashi's sides. "The famous copy-nin, master of thousand jutsu, the most formidable assassin… is afraid of being tickled!"

Kakashi pressed his back into the sofa, as if trying to drown in it and hide inside.

"That's gross!" Iruka's smirk was partly surprised, but mostly it was naughty.

"I can stand it, I'm a ninja!" shrugged Kakashi, though he was alert watching Iruka's hands.

"We'll see…" murmured Iruka, straddling Kakashi's legs in one quick motion and placing his fingers along other man's ribs.

"Don't play with me…"

"Or what?" Iruka licked his lips.

"Or else!" whispered Kakashi feeling Iruka's fingers get a little bit more contact with his sides.

"What else can be there?" wondered Iruka.

"There can be pretty much!" laughed Kakashi, bringing his hands up to Iruka's waist and holding him in a firm grip. "While you are fooling around, poor Genma is doing your work!"

Iruka frowned and stared at Kakashi.

"Oh, now when I'm done with your feet, you want me to leave for work?" he asked innocently. "I can do it! The village's always waiting for it's shinobi to work hard!"

When Iruka tried to move away, Kakashi's grip on his waist grew tighter.

"Let me go!" said Iruka, pouting.

Kakashi shook his head.

"We are very grateful to you" said Kakashi.

"We?" wondered Iruka.

"My feet, myself, and the whole village too" recounted Kakashi. "But the village is there and you are here with me, so village goes to hell for now!"

Saying this, he moved his palms up along Iruka's sides, laughing inwardly while feeling that Iruka was squirming.

"Who's afraid of tickling?" asked Kakashi.

Iruka winced, trying to avoid the itching sensation and suppressing his wish to giggle hysterically.

"Talking about the village you remind me I have a class in 20 minutes!" said Iruka, catching Kakashi's hands and trying to stop his actions.

"Oh no!" Kakashi whined, as he stopped fooling around and drew Iruka closer to his body. "Stay with me!"

"I can't" sighed Iruka, palming Kakashi's hair gently. "But you can stay here if you want and wait for me" he added, shy smile on his lips.

Kakashi watched Iruka gathering his papers and putting on the shoes.

"Then… I guess… I'll see you soon?" said Iruka erratic, looking back at Kakashi over his shoulder.

Kakashi smiled at him sheepishly and waved his hand.

"I wish you a good day, Iruka".


	4. Chapter 4

-u (1 month later) u-

"Iruka, stop it!" shouted Genma furiously, hiding his face in his hands. "I can't stand you in this state, please, don't!" he tried to take sake-bottle from Iruka's hand, but Iruka was faster. He turned around and took several mouthfuls strait from the bottle.

"You know, Genma, you know… I know that you know! Hhaha… He just waved to me, you know? Just like this," Iruka waved his hand meaningless and turned his face to Genma. "He said he wishes me a good day, damn it! Damn all days in the world, you know?" he sipped again. "And you know, you always knew I like him, but I was afraid and unsure and everything in between, so what? I hate myself, but it's only my fault!"

Genma tried to get the bottle again. This time the effort was successful, though the bottle appeared to be already empty.

"Iruka, calm down, you are drunk!" whined Genma quietly.

"I am drunk when I feel nothing, when I remember nothing, when I desire nothing! And when I don't hate my life!" Iruka sniffed. "He wrote me a note, you know? Seven damn words! I have it here with me, wait, I'll show you…" he reached to his pocket and got a little dirty paper. "Here, see…"

"Iruka, I've seen it thousand times already!" said Genma tiredly. It seemed Iruka didn't hear him.

"See, here it is" he shoved the note under Genma's nose. "Mission. See you soon. Be careful. K." Iruka sobbed and hid the note in his pocket again.

"I need another bottle".

"No, Iruka, no, it's enough for today!" said Genma pleadingly.

"What with this 'be careful', Genma?" asked Iruka entering his furious mode for a second. "He'd better save it for himself!" he paused. "You know, we got so close to each other in these last days. Almost there, you know? Almost true, almost forever…" the tears started to run from his eyes. "What? Stop staring at me with these pitiful eyes, Genma! Damn it! So close, but so far… I thought we have all time of the world, you know. Do you know that feeling? The slower the better, more torturing pleasure from awaiting, you know? Oh… whom I ask…" Iruka smeared tears on his cheeks. "I'd better jumped him the moment I laid my eyes on him, damn me!" hissed Iruka, dropping his head on the table. "Let me have another bottle, please, Genma".

"How often does he do it?" asked Tsunade, appearing near Genma.

"Every Friday" answered Genma. "But it gets worse with every passing week. I'm afraid there can be a point of no return".

Tsunade came to Iruka and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You should stop drinking, Iruka" declared she.

"Says who?" asked Iruka angrily, raising his head from the table, turning it in her direction and trying to focus his deliquescent gaze.

"He got you there, honorable Hokage!" laughed Genma.

Tsunade gritted her teeth and slapped Genma's nape.

"Shut up, brat!" she hissed, then pushed Genma away from his chair. "Go get us two more bottles of that sake!" she said firmly.

Genma looked puzzled for a second.

"But you said he should stop…" started he and was immediately interrupted.

"Do it now, Shiranui, I won't repeat twice!" barked Tsunade.

"Yes, Hokage-sama" muttered Genma and headed to the counter.

Sighing, Genma took two bottles of sake from the bar; after a seconds thought he took one more bottle for himself. Tomorrow could bring a great sickness, but it meant nothing because there was an opportunity to forget about past for now.

-u (Monday morning) u-

Iruka came to the mission room, tired and miserable, his eyes swollen and red. He closed the door carefully and went directly to his desk, not paying attention to any other object in the room. He set at the desk, slowly arranged the things and froze there, staring at the desktop, but seeing nothing.

"Actually, when I said I want you to stop kissing everybody and calling names, I didn't believe you'll obey so neatly" the voice tore Iruka out of his uneasy thoughts. Leisurely, he raised his head. There was a certain silver-haired jounin, sitting on the table.

"Kakashi?" asked Iruka in a tiny whisper.

"Yo!" said Kakashi, smiling at him sheepishly.

Iruka stood up and came to Kakashi, his fists clenched; anger radiated around his frame.

Watching this unexpected reaction, Kakashi felt agitated.

"Iruka?" he asked, fully alarmed.

"If it's another damn joke, Genma, you are so dead!" hissed Iruka and brought his face strait to Kakashi's. "You'll regret you were born, believe me! I'm sick of your silly inspirational attempts, that cause me only uneasiness and pain and…" he stopped, confused by the totally amazed and admiring expression easy read in the single visible eye in front of him, and sniffed the air. That was definitely not Genma.

Kakashi sighed and uncovered his second eye for a while, showing the red iris and spinning points to Iruka and simultaneously memorizing the happy smile that slowly appeared on Iruka's face.

"Kakashi…" Iruka rested his forehead on Kakashi's and closed his eyes. "You are back!"

Grabbing Iruka in a tight hug, Kakashi nodded.

"Hokage'd cut my secret surveillance mission off" he stroke Iruka's hair. "That's great, because it was really boring".

"I missed you" whispered Iruka, entwining his hands around Kakashi's neck. "I thought about you every day! I was afraid I'll never see you again… I'm so paranoid!" he giggled stupidly.

"I heard about it" said Kakashi. "And I'm under well-marked impression half of this village yearn to execute me" he winced and turned his head to look Iruka in the eyes. "Seeing you so worn and miserable makes me want to accomplish it myself".

Iruka laughed slightly, hiding his face on Kakashi's chest.

"I won't let you, don't you even dream about it! I'm fed up with the last month full of thoughts of never seeing you again…"

"Maa, Iruka, I'm a jounin, I can be dead any moment" said Kakashi.

"That makes me want to be dead too, so you are to be alive for me!" declared Iruka enthusiastically, tilting back, squeezing Kakashi's forearms and jolting him gently.

Kakashi shook his head.

"I can't understand if you are so deeply romantic or you are totally greedy!" he mumbled, drawing Iruka closer to himself.

For a while Iruka said nothing, enjoying the sensation of peace and protection brought him by Kakashi's strong arms. He rubbed his cheek on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Oh, imagine whatever you want, just stay alive and available" he murmured. "Promise me!"

"And you are cruel, you know? You let me imagine things… that's a torture!" Kakashi shook his head.

Iruka moved his head to the side and leered at Kakashi.

"You mean you have some desires?" he asked innocently.

Kakashi rolled his eye.

"Don't be a tease, Iruka!" he growled, tightening an embrace around Iruka's waist.

"A tease? Am I? My dear deer, you really start to imagine things!"

Kakashi frowned. He made his hands travel up and down Iruka's sides, what caused rather sensual fidgeting.

"I say you are a tease, Iruka!" told him Kakashi. "Acknowledge it!"

"Ahaha, stop it, 'kashi!" whined Iruka.

"No! Not until you acknowledge you tease me on purpose!" said Kakashi trying hard not to laugh and sound strict.

"Ahh… what purpose?" asked Iruka, panting hard.

Someone coughed. Both Iruka and Kakashi turned their heads at the sound. There was Genma in the doorway. A very angry, tired and injured Genma indeed. Iruka blushed immediately.

Kakashi frowned.

"You are hurt" he stated.

"What you not say!" hissed Genma. "I'm hurt seeing you act like cats in springtime!"

Iruka hid his face in his hands, watching Genma thru his fingers.

"Is it that bad?" he muttered.

Kakashi let Iruka go and they came to Genma, checking him for injuries.

"I told him he's stuck with you, every now and then, constantly!" said Genma, showing Kakashi a deep cut on his side and one more on his leg. "But he's not listening when he's drunk."

"Who made him drunk?" asked Kakashi, his voice very plain.

"No one made me drunk" said Iruka quickly. "I did it myself".

"He did it every week" pointed Genma, hissing on sensation of Kakashi's fingers touching his wounds. "Yes, Iruka, I'm objecting! You made me really worried!"

Kakashi shook his head and lifted Genma carefully in his arms.

"I'm taking him to the hospital" he said. "There'll be a lot of nice stitches on you, my thoughtful friend".

Muttering something unintelligible about stitches, Genma tried to kick Kakashi with his uninjured leg.

"Yes, Raido'll be impressed" added Kakashi, smirking evilly.

Genma whined aloud.

Kakashi turned to Iruka to ask him.

"See you in the evening, Iruka?"

Iruka smiled at him and nodded happily. He stood there, stunned, just looking in Kakashi's eye, feeling the warmth and strength and trust and faith and gratitude and relief and…

"I'm bleeding here!" shouted Genma in Kakashi's ear.

Kakashi winked at Iruka and both men disappeared in a puff of a smoke.


	5. Chapter 5

-u (same day, eve) u-

Iruka was in the kitchen when he heard the nock at his door.

"Who's there?" he shouted, concentrated on stirring some strange brew in the pot.

"A deer!" was the answer.

Iruka laughed.

"A deer can come thru the bedroom's window! It's opened!"

In a moment Iruka felt somebody's presence in his house and Kakashi entered the kitchen, sniffing the tasty aroma.

"Don't you know, Iruka-sensei, the deer are not made to fly…" said Kakashi, coming closer to Iruka.

"How did it happen that you are here then?" asked Iruka smiling.

Kakashi stopped behind Iruka.

"Not until they have wings" he said.

Iruka turned off the stove and sighed.

"I'm sick of this flirting" he said firmly. "I'm sick of being afraid to lose you. And I'm sick of thinking you don't care for me".

Kakashi hummed and gripped Iruka's body into a very tight hug.

"I do care," he whispered in Iruka's ear, "though you'd better keep silent about it".

"Why should I?"

Kakashi hummed again.

"Because it makes me want to do this" he kissed Iruka's cheek tenderly, making the other man shiver. "And this" the tip of Kakashi's tongue traveled down the tanned neck, drawing funny shaped wet circles there. "And also this, this and this… right here" bringing both of his arms into action, Kakashi quickly touched Iruka's hip, squeezed one of his nipples, sucked on earlobe and finally rested both palms on lower part of the chuunin's body, playing with the button on his pants.

Iruka, drowned in sensations, moaned and threw his head to Kakashi's shoulder.

"It's nice that you turned your back at me, so I can make you feel this" Kakashi pressed his erected member to the tensed muscles of Iruka's ass. "And I see you like it" he murmured in other man's ear, catching his earlobe between teeth. Iruka whined approvingly, arching his back for better contact and rubbing his ass at Kakashi's muscled stomach, then down along his definitely big cock and up again.

"Your actions force me to stop flirting indeed" gasped Kakashi, making Iruka to fall to the floor and helping him to stand on his all fours. "I'd prefer to do it skin-on-skin, but this time I'll take you fully clothed, except that I'll do this" he pulled Iruka's pants down and unbuttoned his own pants, leaving his stone hard member to rest on other man's tail bone.

"Kakashi…" murmured Iruka, starting to move slightly back and forth, feeling the great dick slide on his sweaty skin along the spine to his ass and back. "Such a big one…"

Kakashi slapped Iruka's ass and reached for the bottle of oil.

"I'm not yet inside, but you feel so damn good!" he growled, pouring the oil into the palm and making both hands slick. He used one hand to prepare Iruka's hole for soon intrusion, slicking his cock with another.

Iruka continued his rhythmical motions, but it wasn't enough, he felt the need to get that shift into him, to move forwards meeting it, to let it slide out of him and to push on it for the sake of making it returned back into him.

"Stuff me" he moaned to Kakashi pleadingly. "C'mon, Kakashi, stuff me!"

Kakashi groaned. He put his fingers out of Iruka's hole.

"Want to be stuffed?" he asked. Unable to control himself longer, he made Iruka to hold still and slowly pushed his member into the tight hole. "Yes" he hissed "yes, it fits perfectly, mmm, Iruka!" said Kakashi in a low voice, starting to move in and out of Iruka and letting him have a way in moving his hips too, speeding up bit by bit.

"That's my boy!" Kakashi took Iruka's sides in a very tight grip and pulled fully out then pushed his way back forcefully. "Come on me!"

They created a steady rhythm, crying simultaneously by each hard thrust, which brought the waves of tingling and hit roll all over their bodies. The last drop for Iruka was when he felt Kakashi's slick hand starting to caress his member along with their already hectic movements. First it was a slight and tender palming, then, loosing himself, Kakashi tightened his grip on Iruka's cock to make a sensual friction. Iruka cried as if he was dying, not able to suppress emotions and came into Kakashi's hand. He felt Kakashi cumming into him with the last few hard strokes and collapsed to the floor.

Kakashi crawled to Iruka and took the naughty strands away from his face. Iruka looked at him smiling.

"No more flirting, deer?" he asked.

"No more flirting for now!" laughed Kakashi, lifting him from the floor and caring him to the bedroom. "But I, surely, have some other ideas!"

Iruka hummed, definitely delighted.

"Hey" whispered Kakashi as they lay naked and sated by each others side in Iruka's large bed. "What are you thinking about?"

Iruka smirked.

"I never imagined our first-time sex like that – almost fully clothed and on the cold kitchen floor…"

"Did you feel cold?" asked Kakashi, slowly moving his foot up Iruka's leg and finally resting his knee on other man's hip.

Iruka shook his head.

"Not for a second!" he caressed Kakashi's knee and lead the palm up to Kakashi's thigh.

"So you imagined something else as our first-time?" murmured Kakashi, enjoying the sight of Iruka's sudden blush. "Tell me about it? So I can act properly next time…"

"You should figure it out yourself, deer!" Iruka licked the tip of Kakashi's nose teasingly.

Kakashi frowned.

"Are you really going to call me 'deer'?"

Iruka signed happily, resting his head on Kakashi's chest.

"As I promised, deer, till the end of my life!"

-u (bonus) u-

"There'll be a Halloween party at Genma's house the next week" said Iruka loudly, looking through his post and finding a small scroll with invitation. "We are to be there too!"

"Maa, poor Genma, he's so polite. Though I guess he's fed up with both of us" laughed Kakashi from the other room.

"Halloween party… we'll need some costumes I presume" cried Iruka so that Kakashi could hear him.

"I know what I'm going to have on!" declared Kakashi happily. "I'll be a deer!" he smiled to himself sheepishly. "And you can be a lady-deer" knowing Iruka's temper, he added it after a little hesitation and not so loud.

Iruka frowned at first, then relaxed and chuckled.

"No way! I have much better idea!"

It was Kakashi's turn to frown and, of course, he had all reasons to be alarmed.

Iruka figured out where Kakashi at the moment was and came to the coach in the living-room.

Kakashi turned his head to him.

"And it is…" he started.

"I'll be a… hunter!" Iruka cried and jumped at Kakashi. Kakashi barely caught him and was immediately pinned into the coach's cushions.

"I'll be a special deer-hunter, very skillful and experienced!" he pointed, grinning at Kakashi from his dominative position and drawing Kakashi's mask down.

"So you are to hunt humble deer and to bring them death?" pouted Kakashi.

"Not exactly. I'll hunt humble deer, but not to bring them death! I'll use the sedative jutsu on them to take them home and have my way with them!" murmured Iruka, leaning closer to Kakashi.

"Seductive jutsu you say?" asked Kakashi, licking his lips.

Iruka rolled his eyes.

"Oh gosh!" he gave a quick lick to Kakashi's nose. "I just promise that the humble deer will be satisfied…"

"Even when the humble deer happens to be a very demanding deer?" wondered Kakashi.

"Mhm?" mumbled Iruka, busy with Kakashi's earlobe.

"Iruka, we need to rehearse this Halloween and I insist we start it right now!"

end


End file.
